Christopher Powell
Christopher Powell is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with Supreme Federation Wrestling. He is also an alumnus of several promotions such as Ring of Honor, Combat Zone Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerilla, CHIKARA Pro Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, Pro Wrestling NOAH, Dragon Gate, etc. Powell is also one-half of the Impetuous Disaster in SFW, along with Derek Wellings, better known as Rahab. Career Robert Christopher Powell grew up in Nashville, North Carolina as an only child with his mother and father. In middle school, Powell began wrestling for the his school's team, going undefeated his entire middle-school tenure. Growing up, Chris often got into trouble, with it getting worse and worse as he grew older. In school, he often got into fights despite several people being bigger than him, as stated in several shoot interviews. Powell even began carrying a knife for protection before high school. Powell also was very talented at swimming, going undefeated in that as well. As he progressed into high school, Chris tried out for both swimming and wrestling, making both teams and being able to compete seeing as the practices and meets weren't scheduled at the same time. Powell's grades suffered slightly, and he began getting in more fights. During high school, Powell began looking around on the independent scene, trying to get his start as a professional wrestler. He found a few small feds, that weren't very high in quality, but Powell did find time to wrestle one or two matches a week, and more during summer when there was no school. Powell graduated at 17 (due to being bumped up a grade in elementary school), and went to the University of North Carolina for college. Chris wrestled and swam for UNC, just like high school, and also wrestled on the independent scene (albeit without training) just like in high school. Chris majored in several things at UNC, namely psychology. When Chris got out, he was considered for the 2004 Olympics, and he entered them, winning gold medals in everything he did. Afterwards, Powell applied to several top wrestling schools, learning a bit from everybody. When he earned enough money from independent wrestling (which wasn't very long), Powell decided to take a trip overseas. Big Japan Powell arrived in Big Japan Pro Wrestling, or BJW for short. Looking to make a name for himself and get noticed, Chris sacrificed his body by competing in numerous deathmatches, often doing as many as 1 per week, giving him an enormous amount of scars on his body, more than 100. In one particular deathmatch, Powell broke his neck on a piledriver from Necro Butcher. He brazenly continued the match, going a minute or so more before deciding to go to the finish, but things got worse from there. Powell was to have been thrown from the top rope through a pile of cacti, broken glass, pieces of wood, thumbtacks, barbed wire, razor wire, and other sharp objects, then submit to Necro Butcher's Asiatic spike submission. However, in a freak accident, Powell's left foot landed badly in the pile of objects, and his boot was somehow cut through and two of his toes severed. Horribly mangled on the rest of his body as well, Powell found his two toes, and clutched them in his hand as Butcher applied the submission and won the match. Powell hurriedly tried to limp away, only to collapse, as officials dragged him backstage to try and get him to the hospital. Powell's toes were saved, and sewn back onto his foot. His neck was repaired as well, but healing required intense physical therapy, and Powell only had a few more deathmatches when he recovered. Powell won the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship from Jun Kasai, then relinquished it when he cut a severe artery and decided to slow down on deathmatches. Powell stayed in BJW for a little while longer, doing normal wrestling matches, and even winning the BJW World Tag Team Championships four times, once with MEN's Taioh, once with Sterling James Keenan, once with Necro Butcher (only to betray him later), and once with Daisuke Sekimonto. Powell began a short farewell tour of BJW, leading up to a final two matches: a one-fall triple threat Big Japan W*ING Crisis Big Born Deathmatch (plus piranhas) against Jun Kasai and W*ING Kanemura. The next night, he would be facing Sterling James Keenan and MEN's Taioh in an elimination three-way match. In his promos leading leading up to his last two matches for Big Japan, Powell begun calling himself the Master of Disaster, and has used the nickname ever since. On his last two nights, Powell was pinned by Kanemura, then the next night, defeated MEN's Taioh after eliminating Keenan in a 73-minute classic. Powell got on the microphone and cut a promo in Japanese, putting over his opponents and thanking the company before leaving the ring. By this time, Powell had caught major attention from his infamous injury, and had started to gain a strong following of Internet wrestling fans. Powell, determined to become a better wrestler, traveled to Europe. European promotions Christopher Powell made his debut for several of the top Euro promotions, such as Frontier Wrestling Alliance, NWA Hammerlock, IPW: UK, and others. He had several lengthy feuds against European wrestlers such as "Xtreme" Dean Allmark, PAC, Spud, Ares, Doug Williams, Robbie Brookside, and Johnny Storm during his tenure in Europe, which all ran at once. He wrestled several 60+ minute matches with each of them, noticeably adapting and developing a very sound European style of wrestling. He got many promotions noticed, and won several awards and trophies for his newfound technical ability. Powell said farewell to Europe, now making a return to the land of the rising sun. All Japan Powell started out his return to Japan as wrestling a more "pure" style, a stark contrast to his past violence from Big Japan. Debuting in All Japan as a heel against Kikutaro, Powell quickly annihilated him with various suplexes, strikes, and submissions, capped off with the Goodbye to Romance submission, which Kikutaro submitted to. Chris also began wrestling in blue jeans instead of his normal wrestling tights, also wearing a leather jacket and Confederate flag bandanas to the ring, showing off more personality than he ever had, and wrestling a style more similar to that of a Mixed Martial Arts fighter, hitting very hard and locking in painful stretches and submissions, seemingly becoming more of a strong-style wrestler. Powell's next bout was against Zach Gowen, and the match resembled his debut against Kikutaro, except quicker. Powell began to rise up the ranks, with his third match being against Taiyō Kea, which turned out to be a classic, with Powell coming out the victor yet again. Christopher's winning streak continued, with a string of matches (in order) against Pepe Michinoku, Kohei Suwama, Minoru Suzuki, TARU, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Kensuke Sasuki, Osamu Nishimura, and Shuji Kondo, with Powell winning each great match. After the last match, Powell cut a heel promo challenging the AJPW Triple Crown Champion, Keiji Mutoh, and also cursed out the viewing audience, along with obscene gestures and spitting at them. Mutoh declined the challenge, citing that Powell had not earned his respect, instead requesting a non-title match with the stipulation being that if Powell won he would get a title shot. In a match that ran about ten minutes over an hour, Powell beat Mutoh cleanly with the Goodbye to Romance. Post-match, Powell brutally attacked Mutoh, laying him out and bloodying him. Powell had earned his rematch, this time for the title. In an even longer match, Powell won the Triple Crown by ref stoppage when he began to repeatedly headbutt Mutoh in the face, as well as the back of the head. In Powell's first title defense, he faced Kikutaro once more, with the match being pretty much the same as their first meeting. Mutoh requested a rematch, and got it, signaling a third match between Christopher and Mutoh. This time, the match went even longer than the last one, clocking in at around an hour and forty-five minutes, with Powell retaining via a trio of spinning thrust kicks. After the classic match, a shocking appearance was made by Shuji Kondo, who challenged the Master of Disaster for his title. The match was made for a later date, and when that came around, Powell convinced Kondo to put his AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship on the line as well, with the winner walking away with both titles. In another wrestling clinic, Powell won via submission, and he was now a double champion. In the rematch, Powell retained both titles with the Rocka Rolla, and was viewed as seemingly unstoppable in All Japan. But a challenge arose in a definite Japanese legend: Toshiaki Kawada. Having another trio of classics like he did with Mutoh, Powell retained every time without cheating, yet still playing the heel, infuriating fans who desperately wanted both of Christopher's reigns to end. During one of Powell's promos, Kawada and Mutoh both appeared, challenging the Suplex King one more time. An elimination triple threat match was the answer, and Powell won again, first eliminating Kawada then Mutoh, in yet another breath-taking classic.A (kayfabe) ruling was made by the All Japan offices, signing two matches, Shuji Kondo vs. Powell for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship, and Powell vs. Kensuke Sasaki for the Triple Crown. In an absolute shocker, Kondo defeated Powell in a brutal match that included a very large amount sick moves on the concrete floor, smashes into the ringposts, and extremely stiff wrestling. Kondo smacked Powell in the back of the head with a King Kong Lariat, then followed up with another to the face for the win and the title. Infuriated, Powell threw a slight tantrum after the match, and destroyed the ringside area. The following night, Powell defended his remaining championship, the Triple Crown, against Kensuke Sasaki. Sasaki won with the Volcanic Eruption, but after the match, Powell jumped him and laid him out with a Rocka Rolla, then took out brass knuckles and split open the back of Sasaki's head with them, followed by a second Rocka Rolla on the floor. As a (kayfabe) punishment for his heinous assault, Powell was banished from the promotion, and left to pursue a career with New Japan Pro Wrestling. New Japan Hey Powell, it's Derek aka Phil. If you're reading this, hit me up on my Derek Wellings page. Wrestling Facts Finishers and Signature Moves *''Goodbye to Romance (Border City Stretch)'' *''Helter Skelter (Lightning Lock Beta/on rare occasions Lightning Lock Delta)'' *''Rocka Rolla (Ganso Bomb/Kawada Driver or Tiger Driver '91, in the latter case it is referred to as a double underhook Rocka Rolla)'' *''Massacre-Rana (Doomsday Rana with partner Rahab)'' *''C.P. Driva #1 (Quackendriver #2)'' *''C.P. Driva #2 (Kronus Driver #1)'' *''C.P. Driva #3 (D.R. Driver #2)'' *''C.P. Driva #4 (Psycho Driver #3)'' *''Powell-plex (inverted underhook suplex into a bridge)'' - Innovated *''Chris-Cross (Billy Goat's Curse but with opponent's arms crossed across his face)'' - Innovated *''Negative Zero (Full Throttle but knees him in the face like a Go 2 Sleep. Also an underhook variation).'' *''El Rezo (fireman's carry into an armbreaker)'' - Innovated *''Inverted Corkscrew Plancha'' - Innovated Common Moves *German suplex *Tiger suplex *Belly-to-back suplex *Half-nelson suplex *Belly-to-belly suplex *Gutwrench suplex *Surfing suplex *Capture suplex *Regalplex *Cravate suplex *Dragon suplex *Millenium suplex *Hammerlock suplex *Cobra Clutch suplex *Perfectplex *X-plex *Japanese Ocean Cyclone suplex *Japanese Ocean suplex *Stretch Plum *Bridging Chickenwing *Double Chickenwing lift a la Steamboat *Indian Deathlock *Muta lock *Mexican surfboard stretch *Single Leg Boston crab *Buffalo Sleeper *Anaconda Cross *Texas Cloverleaf *Nagata Lock #1 *Nagata Lock #3 *Cravate *King Crab Lock *CHIKARA special *Armbar *Fujiwara armbar *Legbar *Ankle Hold *Double Ankle Lock *Dragon Sleeper *Paradise Lock *Cat's Cradle *Guerrero Special 2 *Just Facelock *Keylock *Short Arm scissors *Kimura *Dick Killer *Heel Hook *Triangle Lancer *Gorilla Clutch *Regal Stretch/STF *AT Lock *Moonsault *Corkscrew moonsault *Shooting Star Press *630 senton from the apron *Hurricanrana *Messiah *Chop *Headbutt *Discus forearm smash *European uppercut *Kawada kicks *Spinning thrust kick *Palm Strikes *Elbow smash *R-15 *Busaiku Knee Kick *Dropkick *Fireman's carry into armbreaker *Spinning thrust kick *Perfect Inside Cradle a la Naomichi Marufuji Category:Wrestlers